Body Change
by Jessica R Vance
Summary: Brock seems to have a mysterious new power... what is it and who will he use it on? *TWERP ALERT!*


Body Change  
  
By: Jessica R Vance  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, blah, blah, blah. You get the idea.  
  
Summary: The title pretty muchly says it all. Ya gotta read to find out who does it, though!  
  
WARNING: If you don't watch Dragonball Z, you probably won't get this. Leave this fic NOW!   
  
::Sweatdrop::- This was my first fic *ever* to finish on paper. It's only Shippy at the end. It was just a weird idea I had whilst watching DBZ one day. Don't blame me if it sucks, k?  
  
Note: Those of you who *do* watch DBZ, yes I *know* that when you body change you don't have anything from the previous owner's brain, but hey, if I didn't make it that way, I'd have no story! Gimme a break!  
  
Body Change  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our- oof!"  
  
"Stop wastin' time wit poetry an' go capture Pikachu!" Meowth exclaimed, smacking his fellow Rockets upside their heads with a larger-than-life mallet. "We don't have time for you two t' be playin' Shakespeare!"  
  
"Playing who?" James asked.   
  
"Shakespeare. Don't worry about it, James." Jessie replied. They had been practicing their motto when they were very *rudely* interrupted by their feline companion. "Meowth," Jessie said, addressing him, "we *have* to practice so we don't humiliate ourselves."  
  
"Too late." The cat-like Pokémon muttered under his breath. Jessie's eyes flared.   
  
"What!?"   
  
"Uh, nothin'! Keep up da practice you guys!" With that, Meowth bounded away, obviously afraid for his life (even though we *all* know he can't die).   
  
Jessie sighed. "No use now. Once we've been interrupted, it's almost impossible for us to get back on track." James nodded in agreement.   
  
"Let's just go find the brats.  
  
* * *  
  
Later, the two villains were walking through the forest, looking for their arch-enemies. "Wait a minute!" James exclaimed. "Listen!" They did. In the distance, they heard voices…  
  
"I just *knew* that road was this way." Said one. Ash.  
  
"Well, it's no wonder we're lost, then." Said another, more annoying one. Misty, no doubt.  
  
"Calm down, you two. We'll find it eventually." Said a third. The peacemaker, Brock.  
  
"Pika, pika." *That's* so obvious it's not even funny.  
  
"There's our targets." James whispered, grinning devilishly. Wait a second, does he *do* that? Well, this is a fiction; it really doesn't matter, now, does it? "Let's go." They stepped into the clearing and began their spiel.  
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
  
"And make it double."  
  
"Oh, great," Ash muttered. "Just what we need. What do you want?"  
  
"Give ya three guesses." Jessie said.  
  
"I'll handle this, Ash." Brock said. He stepped forward and faced James. Then he took a deep breath and cried, "Change… NOW!"   
A bright beam of light shot from his mouth to James'. James shuddered and his eyes popped open wide. Soon the light vanished and Brock (or at least his body) turned to face those annoying little twerps (oh, I mean Ash and Misty).   
  
"Uhhhh… what happened?" He said, but not in his voice. The voice coming from Brock's lips was the voice of…  
  
JAMES!  
  
"Ha! I knew I could do it!" James' body said triumphantly. But now, the voice coming from James sounded suspiciously like Brock.  
  
"Uh… what did you… do, Brock?" Misty asked, looking from Brock to James to back again, as if she wasn't sure who she should be talking to. Would you be?  
  
"I switched bodies with James." Brock explained. "Now my mind-and voice- is inside James' body… and the other way around. Cool, huh?"  
  
Jessie's eyes got big. Really, really big. I mean, like, bigger than usual. "You mean, James is you and you're James?"  
  
"That's what I mean."  
  
"Ooooooooo… OK, which body should I hit if I want to cause *you* major pain?" Jessie looked really mad as she whipped out her huge paper fan.   
  
"You'll get me either way. But you'll get James too. That shouldn't be a problem, though, should it? You hit him all the time anyways." Jessie thought for a moment, shrugged, and knocked James (with Brock inside) upside the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Change back, RIGHT NOW!" She screeched.  
  
"Or what?" Brock smirked. "C'mon, Jessie, lemme stay for a while. You'll never know the difference. See?" He changed his voice and did a *very* good impression of her partner. "Since we're done by the same voice actor, I can sound just like him!" He turned to his real body, now inhabited by his voice double. "Try it."  
  
"No! I want my body back!"  
  
Brock turned to Jessie. "Oh, well. You'll never miss him, Jessie! Please?" This obviously didn't encourage Jessie in Brock's favor much, because she just growled and smacked him again.   
  
"Change BACK!" She said again.  
  
"I'm staying for a while anyway! Later!" Brock said as he scampered off.  
  
"Waaaait!" James cried. He started to run after him and promptly ran into a tree. "Hey!" He said, sitting up. He furrowed his brow, thought for a moment, and then opened Brock's eyes. "Wow! No wonder I couldn't see!" He said, then got up and ran after his voice double.  
  
Brock, meanwhile, was sitting at a river (if you haven't noticed, I've started doing this by who's in the body, rather than whose body it is, k?). He studied his new face in the water. "Hmmm… not bad, but I think I had the advantage in looks. Now let's see if I can't figure out your secrets, my blue-haired friend."   
  
He pressed his first two fingers to his temples and thought hard, prying into James' most secret thoughts. "Hm… HUH!?" He sat straight up. "Oh, you *do*, do you?" He said to himself, or rather, to his body's brain. "Well, *that* certainly is news… hehehehehe…"  
  
"What's news?"  
  
Brock jumped about thirty feet into the air, then landed with a thump. "Ow… hey!" He got up and walked over to James. "You opened my eyes!"  
  
"Yeah, great, whatever. Now gimme back my body! I want it back!" James narrowed Brock's eyes and glared at his face.  
  
Brock laughed. "Why? You've improved a lot since I switched. Believe me, you look a lot better now." James growled and Brock laughed again. "Besides, I already found something out about you, something I doubt you wanted anybody else to know."  
  
James' eyes widened. "What?"  
  
Brock smiled and said confidentially, "I know who you like, Jimmy."  
  
The colour drained from James' face and he said desperately, "Oh, please don't tell her! She'll kill me! Or worse…" Then he stopped. "Wait a minute. How do I know you're not bluffing? You could be, you know."  
  
"Yes I could." Brock chuckled. "But I'm not. Oh, it's sad, isn't it James, when you like someone who's constantly beating up on you? Of course you know now that I'm not bluffing. You like Jessie, don't you?"  
  
James' colour returned, then started to go overboard, resulting in a strong blush. Brock laughed once again and said, "Yup. I knew I was right."  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"OK, shoot."  
  
"How did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Do what, the body change?"  
  
"Yeah. Who taught you?"  
  
"Oh, a friend of mine named Captain Ginyu. Though I heard he's a frog now…"  
  
"A frog?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry 'bout it, it's a long story."  
  
"Oh, OK. Can I have my body back now?"  
  
Brock smirked evilly. "Sure. Why not? I already got what I wanted. Your deepest, darkest secret." He took a deep breath and said, "Chaaaange… NOOOOWWW!"  
  
Within seconds, they had switched back to their original bodies. "Ah… that's much better." James said, swinging his arms.  
  
Brock immediately shut his eyes. "It's more comfortable for me." He explained.  
  
Just then, Jessie, Ash, and Misty, along with Pikachu, came running into the clearing. "What happened?" Ash demanded.  
  
"We switched back." Brock said. "Hey Jessie, guess what?"  
  
James clamped his hand over Brock's mouth and laughed nervously. "Hehehehehe… uh, pay no attention to him; he's just a bit woozy from the switch."  
  
"What was he going to say?" Jessie asked, growing irritated.   
Brock broke free and said, "Well, when I was in James' body, I found out that…" He stepped up to Jessie and whispered the deadly secret into her ear. James dove behind some bushes.  
  
Jessie face lit up red. "Oh, uh… really?" She said.  
  
James, over in the foliage, winced like he had been hit. "Yeah. And with that thought, we'll be on our way! Later!" The trio ran off. James just waited for a fan, mallet, fist, or vacuum cleaner to descend upon his head. But it never came. Instead, he looked up to see Jessie standing over him with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"What did he tell you?" James asked hesitantly, fearful of the answer.  
  
"Uh…" the blush was more than slight now. "He said that you… um… liked me." Now it was full-fledged (the blush).  
  
"Oh." James twisted up his mouth and looked to the side. "So, uh… what did you think?" He looked back at her, one eye squinted.  
  
"I… um… don't know." She answered. "I guess I'm… um… glad."  
James couldn't believe his ears. "HUH!?"  
  
Jessie nodded. James stood up. They looked at each other for a minute, letting this newly discovered information sink in. Then, in their constantly synchronized way, they kissed. Pan out; fade to black, end of fic.  
  
OK, yeah, I *know* it sucked. But give me credit for even *finishing* another one! Give me feedback, too! But no unexplained flames, please! Thankies! ^_^ JessicaVance@lovelornpoet.com  



End file.
